


Ripped Shirt

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1/2 fluff, 1/2 smut, Assassincorp, F/F, Heircorp, PWP, i was also in the mood for it, im terrible at writing smut but, whatever the fuck the ship name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Person A: *staring very intensely at B’s chest*Person B: What is it?Person A: Your shirt.Person B, looking down at their shirt: What’s wrong with it?Person A: It’s still on you.OrNyssa and Lena have a little fun after work.





	Ripped Shirt

I.

Lena lazily woke up to see her girlfriend, Nyssa staring down at her. She was propped up on one elbow, tracing light patterns on Lena’s stomach, causing the CEO to shiver. It was a wonder that the feather-light touches hadn’t woken her up. “Good morning,” Lena mumbled. Nyssa chuckled at the scratchy morning voice of her girlfriend, leaning down to kiss her. 

“Morning.” She replied as the two broke apart. Nyssa brushed a stay piece of hair out of Lena’s face. “What’s on the docket for today?” Nyssa asked. Lena yawned. 

“Staying in bed with my girlfriend all day would be nice.” Lena joked. Nyssa chuckled. 

“Unfortunately for you, my love, I have to work today. Not all of us get to take time off just because they’re the CEO of their company.” She teased. Nyssa was a martial arts and self-defense instructor for one of the most prestigious schools in National City, perhaps in the country. The League of Assassins. Mostly a joke but Nyssa did have to admit some of their ways did seem slightly cultish. 

“What classes do you have today?” Lena asked curiously. She wasn’t as skilled in hand to hand combat as her girlfriend, but she knew some. In fact, she had met Nyssa through the League. She had enrolled in some self defense classes after the last time she was thrown off a building and Supergirl had to swoop in and save her. After that, she decided she wanted to at least have a little self defense knowledge under her belt. So she had an assistant do some research on the best places and as fortune would have it, one of the best schools was in National City. 

So she had enrolled in one of the basic self defense classes and Nyssa had been the instructor. The two had hit it off and clicked quickly. Which led to Nyssa and Lena beginning a relationship in only a matter a months. Almost at the speed of light considered Lena rarely trusted anyone with her heart. But their relationship had been going strong for nearly two years now and Lena certainly was considering popping the question at some point. In the near future.

“Krav maga master class, beginning self defense, beginning taekwondo, and intermediate kali I think?” Nyssa said, trying to recall her teaching schedule for the day. Lena nodded. 

“So you’ll be home late?” She asked, knowing Nyssa’s krav maga classes were usually later in the evening. Nyssa nodded with a sigh. 

“Yeah. Want to meet me at the League and we can go out for dinner after?” Nyssa asked. Lena nodded. 

“Sure, when’s your first class?” 

Nyssa glanced over at the clock, the time showing 8:00 AM. “In a couple hours. Self defense is at 10.” She replied. “Which means I need to be getting up.” She said regretfully, sitting up in bed, letting the sheet covering her bare chest drop. Lena gave her girlfriend a once over, admiring her nude body. Nyssa, being a master in martial arts, was in very good shape and Lena had spent many a night worshiping those muscles. 

“Have time for a shared shower?” Lena asked coyly. Nyssa smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“In the mood to conserve water this morning, Ms. Luthor?” She teased. Lena chuckled. 

“You know as well as I do that shared showers do not conserve water with how we spend them.” 

“Very true.” She said, looking at the clock again. “I suppose a have a little extra time.” She said, grinning wickedly as Lena rolled out of bed on her side. 

“I’ll get the water running then.” She said seductively before sauntering into the bathroom off their bedroom. Nyssa groaned. It was going to be a long day.

II,

Nyssa looked up from the pair she was overseeing as they grappled to see Lena walk into the building. She smiled, waving at her girlfriend before going back to yelling at the pair. “C’mon, you two know better than this!” She barked. The two seemed to take Nyssa’s scolding to heart as they began to push themselves more. “Good.” She said. “Keep going.” 

Nyssa left the pair, heading over to her girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek, her left hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Hey. I’m almost done here.” She said. She noticed Lena checking her out in her sports bra and yoga pants. 

“Take your time.” Lena purred, running a hand down Nyssa’s arm. The martial arts instructor shivered, nodding before heading back to her class. She led them in a warm down before dismissing them for the evening. A few of the students came up and bowed to her, showing their respect for her teaching before leaving for the evening. Nyssa wandered over to Lena again after everyone had left. 

“Let me get my stuff and get changed and I’ll be ready to go.” She said, turning to go grab her stuff from the back before Lena grabbed her wrist. 

“I was thinking…” Lena said coyly. “Why don’t we just go pick up take out and spend the evening at home. Alone.” She whispered in Nyssa’s ear. She gulped, nodding. She was very much okay with that plan. “Hurry back.” She said, releasing Nyssa’s wrist to let her girlfriend go get changed. 

III. 

The two walked down the street to a Chinese takeout place, getting a few of their favorites before heading back to their shared apartment. The moment the two got into the apartment, Lena set the food on the ground, pushing Nyssa up against the door, kissing her deeply. Nyssa returned the kiss with similar passion, the two only separating when they began to run out of air. “Where did all of this come from?” Nyssa asked breathlessly. 

“I love you, you know?” Lena asked quietly. Nyssa’s heart melted a little. She knew Lena’s feelings for her, but the CEO was generally a very emotionally closed off person, so hearing her say the words always warmed Nyssa greatly. She put her hands on Lena’s hips, kissing her nose lovingly. 

“Yeah. Just about as much as I love you.” Nyssa teased. Lena toyed with the shirt Nyssa had thrown on. 

“I think food can wait, don’t you?” Lena whispered, her voice full of lust. Nyssa nodded absentmindedly, her mind too focused on her extremely hot girlfriend’s body pressed against hers. She gripped Lena’s hips tightly, lifting her up and holding her thighs as Lena’s wrapped her legs around Nyssa’s waist. The martial arts instructor smirked as she kissed Lena’s neck, carrying her over to the couch in their living area, depositing her girlfriend on the couch. 

She hovered over Lena, looking down intensely at her shirt. Lena looked at Nyssa who had frozen on top of her. 

“What is it?” She asked. Nyssa ran her finger between Lena’s breasts. 

“Your shirt,” Nyssa replied. Lena raised an eyebrow, looking down at the shirt she had one. It wasn’t one of her favorites but Nyssa had a habit of ripping clothing when she was in the zone. 

“What’s wrong with it?” She asked curiously. 

“It’s still on you.” Nyssa bit her lip, her eyes traveling up and down Lena’s body under hers. 

“Well, I’m sure you can figure out how to remedy that.” Lena teased. Nyssa smirked, nodding before grabbing onto the bottom of the shirt, doing what Lena had expected she would, ripping the fabric from Lena’s body. The CEO laughed. 

“You know, you cost me more in clothing in the last couple years…” She trailed off as Nyssa bent down and sucked on Lena’s pulse point, eliciting a groan. 

“And I know you don’t mind it.” Nyssa murmured into Lena’s neck. The CEO reached down with what brain processing she had left, grabbing Nyssa’s shirt, tugging on it. Nyssa detached herself from her girlfriend’s neck, sitting up and straddling Lena’s stomach as she peeled the shirt off slowly. Lena’s breath hitched as Nyssa revealed her beautiful musculature, sitting atop Lena in all her glory. Lena reached up, running a finger up Nyssa’s side, before teasingly circling her nipple through her bra. Goosebumps erupted all over Nyssa’s stimulated skin. 

“Lena,” Nyssa said quietly. 

“Strip for me, darling,” Lena said, her eyes darkening as Nyssa nodded, pulling her bra over her head and tossing it over the back of the couch onto the floor. The CEO appreciatively looked at her now topless girlfriend as her fingers fumbled with the button on her jeans. Lena chuckled, reaching down, stilling Nyssa’s hands. “Let me.” She purred, undoing the button and unzipping the zipper. She tugged at the waistband of Nyssa’s jeans as the instructor lifted her body off Lena enough to pull her pants, along with her underwear, down around her knees. Nyssa made to get off of Lena to pull them off all the way, but the CEO stopped her. 

Lena pulled Nyssa down for a kiss as her hand ran down Nyssa’s body, finding wetness between Nyssa’s legs. “You are so wet,” Lena whispered in Nyssa’s ear as she released her girlfriend. She whimpered at the light touches between her folds. 

“Lena.” Nyssa breathed out. “Fuck.” She groaned as Lena inserted her middle finger into Nyssa’s center, slowly thrusting into her girlfriend. 

“Sensitive tonight, aren’t you?” She teased, shifting down a little to kiss Nyssa’s neck, adding another finger and thrusting faster in Nyssa. The martial artist master gripped the back of the couch tightly with one hand, her other elbow propping her up next to Lena’s head. 

“Faster.” Nyssa managed to get out. Lena obliged, quickening her pace as Nyssa’s hips bucked against Lena’s fingers. She could sense that Nyssa was getting close. She had half a mind to tease her girlfriend, guide her to the edge, only to pull her back at the last minute. But there would be plenty of time for that. The night was still young. Nyssa gritted her teeth, feeling her body reach heights that only Lena could take her. 

Nyssa’s face was right above hers as Nyssa had collapsed against Lena’s body as the CEO had been pleasuring her girlfriend. So Lena cupped the back of Nyssa’s neck with her free hand, guiding her to Lena’s lips, kissing her, biting her bottom lip. Nyssa’s hips thrust against Lena’s fingers as she got closer to her climax. “Lena, I can’t-” She gasped as Lena’s thumb grazed Nyssa’s clit. 

“Come for me.” She purred into Nyssa’s ear, thrusting her fingers faster into Nyssa. It was like music to her ears when Nyssa gasped, burying her face in Lena’s neck as she struggled to not scream out as her body fell over the edge. Lena extracted her fingers from Nyssa, licking them as Nyssa struggled to even out her breathing. 

“I love you so much.” Nyssa murmured into Lena’s neck, kissing it gently. Lena smiled, running a hand across Nyssa’s ab muscles. After a few moments, Nyssa sat up, still on top of Lena, a wicked glint in her eyes. 

“My turn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know. I thought the original prompt was cute but then... it felt prudent to write smut with it. And I'm not all that good at writing smut I don't think, though I've been told otherwise on occasion. So hopefully it's... okay. If not, just keep me ignorant. I beg. 
> 
> Also, assassincorp/hericorp/demoncorp, whatever the fuck it is, is my guilty pleasure/crack ship.


End file.
